


A Stolen Gift

by elrhiarhodan



Series: EoBarry Revealed [8]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Cisco is lonely, Eo and Barry are Generous, EoBarry Revealed, Eobarry, M/M, MMOM 2016, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation, barrison, don't be afraid to touch your meat, wank fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6925510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco sees something he shouldn't, but that doesn't stop him from taking pleasure in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stolen Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyele/gifts), [Maraceles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maraceles/gifts), [hisaminami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaminami/gifts).



> Written for Day 21 of the Merry Month of Masturbation, for the prompt "Generous", for the anon who asked for "Harry/Barry/Cisco". I kind of struggled with that threesome in a wankfic, so I hope you don't mind that it's Cisco + EoBarry in my EoBarry Revealed 'verse.
> 
> And a note about the EoBarry Revealed 'verse - it's completely outside of canon. Eobard does appear as Harrison Wells, but he's not a murderous bodysnatcher. He also didn't kill Barry's mother or murder Cisco in an alternate timeline. He's still a speedster from the future who was obsessed with the Flash and had been the Flash's mortal enemy for a while. All that backstory will come, eventually. 
> 
> While this was written for an anon request, it's also for my friends Kyele, Maraceles and Hisaminami, who have given me so much love and inspiration for this 'verse.

The first time it happened, he was _mortified_. 

To vibe on his best friend while he was - well - _in flagrante delicto_. With someone who had been, until recently, their nemesis. Cisco had known that Barry had made his peace with the Reverse Flash, that much of their enmity had been based on misunderstandings, miscues, missed opportunities. But he hadn't realized the direction that their reconciliation had taken.

Which was irony of epic proportions. He was supposed to be the all-seeing, all-knowing Vibe, with the power to shape the multi-verse. To not have the slightest clue that his best friend was head over heels in love with his former enemy…

And to pick up on it when he reached out to Barry telepathically, only to see him and Wells (no, wait, make that Eobard) having sex.

But it wasn't just sex. Cisco could feel the emotions rolling off of them in a way he'd never had in a vibe before. It wasn't just desire (there was that, almost enough to choke him), but affection, wonderment, an unshakable commitment to the other's happiness and well-being.

He'd backed out quickly and hoped that neither Barry nor Wells (no, _Eobard_ ) had noticed him.

Cisco had gone to bed - all too alone - and tried not to see his best friend naked and on his knees with his former enemy, also naked, kissing him, touching him, loving him. It had been just the tiniest glimpse of two people celebrating their love, but it consumed him, aroused him, and no matter how guilty he'd felt, he couldn't stop himself from taking his own pleasure. 

He'd never had that for himself, not like that.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next time it happened, he was _invited_.

__

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me at my tumblr [Obscene Circus Ponies](http://elrhiarhodan.tumblr.com/), and on my old school (and much beloved) [LiveJournal](http://elrhiarhodan.livejournal.com/) account.


End file.
